


Triad in Pink

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Telepathy, Very Bisexual, do not host work on unofficial apps, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: They all have the same fantasy.  The TARDIS helps it to happen.
Comments: 42
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor leaned her head against the TARDIS console.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

\- You are sure? The TARDIS murmured.

“Yes. I’m very sure,” she said.

She took a final look around. Graham had long since gone to bed, pleading tiredness, and Yaz and Ryan were off somewhere else, probably playing with her favourite game, Ker-Plunk. None of them would be able to see or hear a thing. That’s just as well, she thought. Then again, she had no idea where she would be going.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

On opening them again, she found herself sitting up on a very comfortable, kingsize bed that was easily big enough for ten people. She was wearing a short, silk cerise kimono, and judging by how warm and relaxed she felt, she’d evidently just bathed and dried off. The strands of blonde hair resting against her face still felt a little damp. She leaned back against the lushly padded velvet of the headboard, her heart skittering with excitement. Any second now, she thought, any second – 

On cue, the door to the bathroom opened, and there they were, their modesty barely concealed behind their towels. Missy first, pearls of moisture still visible against her pale skin, her usually piled-high dark hair plunging dramatically to the small of her back. Next, the youthful-looking Master she’d loved and battled in her tenth incarnation. And then, the Master she’d recently met during her adventure at MI6, young and handsome with the thickest, silkiest eyebrows she’d ever seen. She had a sudden urge to lick them. They grinned hungrily at her, and, knowingly, she grinned back. It was their fantasy too, after all. Except...

“Pink?!” she said, gazing around. 

Everything in the room, from ceiling to carpet, was pink. The velvet bed, from headboard to sheets to bedspread, was baby pink. The mood lighting was rose, the walls were millennial pink, the carpet was rouge. Even the tiny towels the Masters wore were, quite appropriately, hot pink.

Missy laughed, gently.

“You like pink! It’s all quite homely, isn’t it?”

The Doctor snorted with laughter.

“Get away! No way am I homely! I am not in any way homely!”

The first Master grinned at her.

“Creates a nice, safe, cosy vibe, doesn’t it?” he said, reaching down to palm the towel over his very visible erection. “Which is just as well. Because…”

“…we’re all of the same mind, dear,” said the second Master, finishing the first’s sentence for him.

The three of them walked slowly towards the bed, and clambered onto it, eyes shining. Missy reached towards her and started stroking her hair.

“And we’re going to rock your world, darling!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Master is Simm!Master, the second is Dhawan!Master,

The Doctor laughed as Missy pushed her gently back onto the bed.

“Like playing rough, do you?” she said. Missy looked down at her with a fond smile.

“Oh, you know we do, darling,” she husked, as the others grinned and nodded. “But not tonight,” she said, undoing the silken belt of the Doctor’s kimono. “Because tonight…”

“…is all about…” the first Master said, kissing her cheek.

“…your pleasure,” murmured the second Master, caressing her right instep.

“Stereo effects,” the Doctor said, “Like it…” 

She tailed off at the sight of Missy, reared up above her, holding her towel proudly out behind her, like a flag. Oh, Rassilon, she thought, eyes sweeping down over Missy’s pert, rose-tipped breasts, she’s perfect. Missy laughed, low and knowing, as she dropped her towel on the bed behind her. With her kimono now completely undone, the Doctor had never felt so exposed, nor so pleased about it.

“Such a pretty new body,” Missy said, winking at her. “I can’t wait to break it in.”

“Be my guest – “ the Doctor said, and was cut off by Missy swooping down on her and claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss. The Doctor closed her eyes as their breasts pressed together, and she gasped into Missy’s mouth as her nipples, so much more sensitive in her female incarnation, peaked against those of her best enemy. Missy moaned softly into her mouth, and the Doctor could feel the shudder through her body as she stroked down the pearly-smooth skin of Missy’s back. 

Missy broke away, gasping, the pupils in her ice-blue eyes blown and shining. The Doctor ran her fingers through her hair.

“You’ve never looked more beautiful,” the Doctor murmured. Missy gave her a feral smile.

“I know, dear.” She glanced sideways, and frowned. “What do you two think you’re doing?”

The two Masters were lying beside them on the bed, kissing and groping one another, moving like wrestlers, their towels definitely gone. The Doctor watched them, open-mouthed; she’d always fancied those two, though it was something she’d never admit to anyone else. Missy, however, was less than pleased. She reached out to the first Master, who was currently grinding on top of the second, and firmly smacked his right buttock. He yelped, earning a giggle from the second Master.

“Stop that!” she ordered. “Have you forgotten who’s the main event here?”

“Sorry, darling,” murmured the first Master, smirking. “Just indulging in a bit of self-appreciation, that’s all,” he said, rolling his hips as he ground against the second Master’s crotch. “Love your biceps, by the way,” he growled at the second Master.

“Is that so?” gasped the second Master. “Well, I love your cock, dear.”

Missy rolled her eyes. “Oh, behave! Save your cocks for later.”

She bent down and gave the Doctor another kiss, then started trailing kisses down her neck, and across her sternum. The Doctor gasped as the kisses descended down her torso, her gasp cut short as the second Master’s impossibly-soft lips touched hers. She opened her eyes once the kiss was over, to see him smiling serenely at her. He was beautiful. 

“Hi,” he whispered. She smiled back at him

“Hi yourself,” she murmured, “Oooh,” she continued, as she felt the first Master’s lips circling her left nipple. She closed her eyes as he started suckling, surrendering to another soft kiss from the second. She felt Missy gently spreading her legs apart as she rained kisses upon her mound. She burned. She ached. 

“Oh, my,” Missy said, archly. “Aren’t we wet, Doctor?”

“Are you really surprised?” the Doctor managed to grind out, between kisses. She could feel Missy’s smile in response.

“Well, dear. Let us take you…to Paradise!”


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor keened into the second Master’s mouth as Missy’s kisses intensified. She felt one of Missy’s cool fingers, then a second, then a third entering her, and she gasped anew as Missy crooked her fingers.

She kissed the second Master again, her fingers tangling in his thick black hair as she felt him pressing hard and wet against her hip. Meanwhile, the first Master’s kisses to her breasts had turned into nips, making her nipples glow and throb with pleasure. 

She came, groaning into the second Master’s mouth as she rocked her hips up against Missy’s invading hand, the other two Masters murmuring in assent, and collapsed back against the pillows. Missy withdrew her hand and applauded with great enthusiasm.

“That was divinely sexy,” she purred at her, “well done. How do you like being a woman, dear?”

“If it’s like this all the time, then I’d say it’s fantastic,” the Doctor gasped.

The first Master grinned a slightly terrifying grin.

“We can arrange that,” he murmured. “Planning on doing anything else in the next two hundred years?”

A flood of fresh desire seared through her. She seriously considered it for a moment.

“Let’s see how we get on. For now,” she said, to the two Masters, “lie either side of me, you two.”

The first Master lay on her left side and the second to her right, the two of them looking at her expectantly. She reached down and took hold of their cocks in a firm yet gentle grip, enjoying their twin gasps as she started stroking them.

“Gods, Doctor,” said the first, as she scratched delicately down the underside of his cock in the way she knew he loved, “you remembered. Don’t stop…”

“Fuck, yeah,” said the second, licking his lips as he thrust his hips upwards in time with her strokes. “You’re brilliant, Doctor.”

“Well, I do my best,” she said. “You deserve it, boys.”

She grinned to feel them wriggle with pleasure at her words; she knew they were addicted to praise. 

In the corner of her eye she could see Missy, busy at the three-way mirror at the dressing table. The second Master, then the first, bent in to kiss her one after the other, thrusting into her grip. 

The bed dipped as Missy crawled back on to it, and the Doctor craned her neck up to see her. Missy grinned, wickedly.

“Like it?” she cooed, kneeling upright between the Doctor’s legs.

The Doctor grinned, incredulously. Missy was displaying naked in front of her, wearing what had to be the biggest strap-on dildo she’d ever seen.

“Oh yes,” the Doctor said, as the other Masters kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her neck. “That’ll do nicely.”


	4. Chapter 4

Missy smiled back at her.

“Little treat for you, poppet,” she said, pouting.

“Little? I’d hardly say that…” the Doctor said.

She reached out to caress the throbbing length, causing Missy to gasp and throw her head back in a dramatic fashion. The other Masters, watching intently, gasped in unison, their eyes shining.

“Mmm…that’s good, poppet. It’s sensate, dear,” Missy gasped.

The Doctor grinned at her.

“I know.”

“Hands and knees, there’s a love,” said Missy.

The Doctor turned over onto her stomach and raised herself up onto all fours, closing her eyes as Missy’s lube-coated strap-on breached her.

“Doctor,” Missy breathed out, “you’re so tight…”

“But not for long,” the first Master said, grinning wickedly. 

The second wrapped his arms around his torso and wrestled him down onto the bed.

“Bigger on the inside now, are you, Doctor?” the second Master said, giggling.

Missy’s eyes narrowed.

“Watch it,” she murmured at him, “or you’ll be next.”

“That’s what I’m counting on,” the second Master said, pouting at her.

The Doctor gasped as Missy thrust harder, every inch of the strap-on throbbing inside her. She knew that she’d be sore the next morning, but she didn’t care. She rocked backwards, taking more of the dildo with each buck of her hips. Missy’s hand clasped her hair from behind, and she heard Missy groan as her pussy clamped down in response.

“That looks like fun,” she heard the second Master say. “You busy at the moment?”

“You know me,” she gasped. “Never too busy to help.”

He moved up beside her until the tip of his cock touched her lips.

“I love your mouth,” he murmured. “Bet it would look good wrapped around my cock.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” the first Master said, out of the Doctor’s eyeline, and whatever the second Master said in reply was muffled.

“Well, in that case…” the Doctor murmured.

She swirled her tongue around his straining crown, and heard a muffled squeal as she bore down on him all the way.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor closed her eyes as she suckled the second Master’s cock, gliding it between her lips to the root and back again, as Missy pounded her from behind. Missy playfully smacked her buttocks, earning a muffled yelp from the Doctor, then the second Master, then the first.

“Enjoying the ride, dearie?” Missy murmured, her fingers twisting gently in the Doctor’s hair.

The Doctor mumbled in response. Missy smacked her buttocks again, harder.

“Now, Doctor. Don’t talk with your mouth full, dear.”

“Fuck, Doctor,” said the first Master, breathlessly. “If only you could see us all. Feel what we’re feeling. Oh, wait a minute – you can!”

Images poured into her head, and she groaned as she felt their synapses interlocking with hers. She could feel the sensations of Missy’s cock thrusting hard inside her warm, wet body, could see herself on all fours on the bed, arse reddened, as her lips caressed the second Master’s cock. Saw the second Master’s lush lips encircling the first Master’s shaft as he knelt and thrust forward, his eyes glinting wickedly at them.

The sensations and images spread; now she could feel the cocks in her pussy and mouth reacting, stiffening further, felt herself become a conduit for their pleasure. She gasped, bucking backwards, so full now as their pleasure intertwined, then combined with the first Master’s thrusting cock relayed through the second Master’s mind. She crouched on the edge of herself, then felt herself launching.

She came explosively, the ripples reverberating through them all. She heard Missy and the first Master crying out, felt them coming explosively inside her pussy and the second Master’s mouth, felt the second Master coming inside her mouth, filling her throat. Felt each other’s ecstasy, felt it all.

She collapsed forward, her mouth still full of the second Master’s oozing cock and her throat full of his cum, her pussy stuffed full of Missy’s cock, holding the flood inside her. Felt their minds gently disconnecting from hers, as she breathed hard through her nose, recovering.

Missy patted her right buttock affectionately.

“There! Don’t say we never give you anything, dear!”

The Doctor paused to let the second Master’s cock flop free from her mouth, still as hard and ready as it was when they started, and swallowed.

“You know me, Missy. I’d never say that. That was pretty impressive.”

“I’d say it’s time for a little break, dear,” Missy said conversationally, as she withdrew. 

“Mmm,” the Doctor said, resting her head on the second Master’s soft abdomen, feeling his pulses racing. He seemed uncharacteristically quiet, and she raised her head to see him kissing the first Master, sharing his taste with him.

“Gorgeous,” murmured the first Master, between kisses.

“Well, it would be, wouldn’t it?” the second said. 

The Doctor lay contentedly watching them, as Missy embraced her from behind. Felt Missy stroking her hair.

“Shower next, I think, dear,” Missy murmured. “We’re not done with you yet.”


	6. Chapter 6

Once they had recovered, the Doctor got to her feet, then started as the first and second Masters grabbed a hand each and started to pull her in the direction of the shower.

“Wait,” Missy said, still rummaging in a drawer. “Don’t forget about meeee…”

The shower was vast, mirrored and made of jade marble. The Doctor gasped at their reflections, overcome. The first Master flashed her a wicked grin.

“Take all three of us, can you?” he murmured.

“I’ll have a damn good try,” she managed.

The water began to cascade around them, as she kissed each one of them in turn. Missy, the last in line, kissed the end of the Doctor’s nose, and stepped back.

“It’s your turn, boys,” she said. “I’ll just make myself comfortable.”

She attached the huge black suction dildo she was holding to the shower wall and backed onto it, her eyes closing in concentration as it slid in. She bucked slowly against it, watching as the Masters kissed and caressed the Doctor in front of her.

Three of the second Master’s fingers were already inside the Doctor’s pussy, thrusting and stroking, and her eyes widened as she felt two of the first Master’s lubed fingers caressing her tighter entrance before abruptly pushing in to the first knuckles. It burned in the best way, and she moaned as Missy laughed at her predicament.

“Enjoying yourself there, Doctor?” she said, bouncing.

“Silly question,” the Doctor murmured, as the second Master picked her up as if she weighed nothing and pushed his pulsing cock inside her. They kissed, the Doctor’s eyes screwed shut as she got used to the stretch inside her, the first Master caressing the second Doctor’s cock through her thin, slippery wall with long, dexterous fingers.

“Like that, do you?” the first Master growled.

“Fuck, yeah,” the second Master moaned, in between kisses.

“Wasn’t talking to you,” the first Master said.

The Doctor felt his fingers withdrawing as the second Master eased her legs down until she was standing on the floor, bracing her against him, his belly pressed against hers and his cock fully seated inside her. She felt her buttocks being spread apart, before the first Master slid the entirety of his lubed cock inside her arse. She yelped in pleasure and surprise; she was so, so full now.

“Oh!” Missy exclaimed, tweaking the Doctor's nipples and enjoying the way she squeaked. “What a treat you are! I should take a selfie…”

The Doctor groaned as the two Masters thrust inside her, against each other, their snarls and sighs reverberating around the walls, saw their cocks thrusting inside her from every possible angle via the mirrored walls. Missy’s hand snaked between her legs to stroke and pinch at her clit, and she came, moaning and biting into the second Master’s shoulder as the two of them shuddered inside her, filling her luscious holes with their warm cum.

The four of them stood, gasping and leaning against each other as they recovered their breath. After showering properly, they wrapped each other up in hot pink towels, joined hands and tiredly opened the door back to the bedroom.

“Isn’t this where you came in?” the Doctor said, stifling a yawn.

Missy stroked her back, tenderly.

“Shhh, dear. You’re tired. You need to rest now,” she said, as the four of them crawled into bed and beneath the sheets.

“Until tomorrow, that is,” the first Master said, stroking her cheek.

“When it’s time for round two,” said the second Master, kissing her.

The Doctor sighed with contentment as her head sank into the pillows, with the others holding her. 

Round two. Now, that’s a happy thought, she mused, as her eyes closed.


End file.
